Imunisasi
by tooru12
Summary: "Ayo, tunggu apa lagi? Buka jasmu, Tetsuya."/AkaKuro/Absurd!


**Imunisasi**

**© tooru12**

**Rate: T**

**Warning(s): BL, AU, OOC, OOT, absurd, typo, dll.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: KnB itu milik Tadatoshi-sensei, bukan tooru...**

**.**

_Keterangan:_

_Akashi: Mahasiswa, 19 tahun_

_Kuroko: Siswa SMP, 14 tahun_

_._

Seluruh siswa dikelas itu menghela napas berat setelah mendengarkan pengumuman dari sentral. Kecuali satu orang.

"_Kuso..._ Kenapa harus ada imunisasi sih..." rutuk seorang remaja dengan kulit berwarna gelap. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan untuk memainkan jarinya di rambut si empunya bangku didepannya.

Orang itu menepis tangannya ketika kulit kepalanya sedikit tersakiti.

"Hentikan, Aomine-kun..." Aomine terkekeh pelan saat teman dekatnya protes dengan wajah datarnya.

Tiba-tiba seorang remaja, yang tingginya diatas rata-rata tinggi seorang remaja biasanya, dengan snack _Poteji_ mendekati bangku temannya.

"Kalau Kuro-chin...ikut...aku ikut~..." katanya ditengah mengunyah makanannya. Aomine memutar bola matanya setelah mendengar pernyataan Murasakibara.

"Keputusanmu itu bukan Tetsu yang menentukannya!" ujarnya yang terdengar seperti membelanya. Kuroko mengangguk setuju.

"Sebaiknya Murasakibara-kun menentukannya bersama orang tua Murasakibara-kun sendiri saja," kata Kuroko menatap kosong kearah Murasakibara. Murasakibara mengerang, selayaknya seorang anak kecil, namun dia mengangguk lemah.

"Memangnya imunasasi apa ssu?" tanya Kise, disebelah Murasakibara, yang baru saja menghampiri bangku Kuroko.

"Telingamu dimana nodayo? Hepatitis B," jawab seorang tsundere, ehem-Midorima Shintarou, dengan nada angkuhnya. Kise menatap Midorima dengan menyipitkan matanya.

"Aku kan nggak denger ssu! Gitu saja langsung kesel!"

"Apakah Aomine-kun akan ikut?" tanya Kuroko yang mengabaikan pertengakaran disebelahnya. Aomine menghendikkan kedua bahunya.

"Mungkin _kaa-san_ setuju..."

"Kenapa sih harus ada imunisasi ssu!? Rasanya hampir tiap tahun kita ditusuk-tusuk terus ssu!" omel Kise, entah pada siapa, sambil memegang lengan kirinya.

"Jangan banyak protes nodayo. Imunisasi itu penting! Supaya sistem kekebalan tubuh kita tetap ter..."

"Woah! Woah! _Stop! _Mentang-mentang anak dokter terus kamu bisa bahasa dokter!" potong Aomine sekaligus menyindir Midorima. Midorima menatap tajam Aomine.

"Heh, otakku masih lebih waras dari otakmu, Aomine." sindir balik Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang sebenarnya tidak turun itu. Aomine yang sebenarnya ingin memukul meja dan berdiri telah mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat wajah Kuroko yang terlihat...memelas.

Aomine mendengus keras sambil bergumam tidak jelas.

"_E-etto..._j-jadi Midorimacchi ikut...?" Kise berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan tadi.

Midorima menggeleng dengan mantap, "Aku sudah imunisasi terlebih dahulu sebelum kalian nodayo."

"Uwaa~ enaknya ssu!" Kise menoleh ke Kuroko, "Kalau Kurokocchi...?"

Kuroko tampak dengan wajah datarnya, ia sedang berpikir. "Sepertinya...iya."

_**[`°`] !? Time Skip**_

Ternyata semua teman-teman Kuroko, kecuali Midorima, ikut imunisasi. Setelah seminggu menunggu hari besar, menurut para siswa SMP Teikou, tersebut, tiba saatnya hari itu.

"Hiiih~! Semoga aku nggak semaput ssu! Aku takut!" kata Kise menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya ke lengan kanan-kirinya. Aomine tertawa sinis terhadap Kise.

"Cewek!" ujar Aomine dengan lantang. Kise segera menghentikan kegiatannya.

"_Ganguro!_ " serunya, tidak mau kalah.

"Aku nggak takut kalau Kuro-chin nggak takut~" kata Murasakibara tiba-tiba dengan polosnya lalu memasukkan keripik kentang ke mulutnya. Kuroko menghela napas kecil mendengar ucapan Murasakibara yang terdengar mustahil di telinganya. Karena dirinya pun merasa gugup.

"Tch, Murasakibara, jangan terus-terusan bergantung pada Kuroko nodayo!" ujar Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya. Murasakibara malah semakin memanas-manasi Midorima secara tidak sadar.

Saat itu adalah jam istirahat sebelum acara imunisasi benar-benar dimulai. Maka datanglah Momoi, yang berbeda kelas, ke kelas Kuroko. Wajahnya sedikit kusut.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu,_ Momoi-san," ucap Kuroko sebelum yang lain memandang tamu baru mereka. Momoi tersenyum manis lalu merangkul Kuroko.

"_Ohayou, _Tetsu-kun!" wajah Momoi menjadi riang seketika.

Kise menghela napasnya lalu bertanya, "Tadi wajahmu kusut, Momoicchi...kamu nggak apa-apa?"

Momoi melepas rangkulannya dari Kuroko lalu memainkan ujung jaketnya dengan jarinya.

"Aku agak takut, Ki-chan. Aku nggak apa-apa sih," jawab Momoi terlihat resah. "Kudengar, katanya yang bakal menyuntik kita itu mahasiswa dari Teikou lho...meragukan!"

Kise menatap heran manajer klub basketnya.

"_Ma-maji!? _Be-berarti nggak terjamin ssu!?" nada panik Kise semakin ikut membuat Momoi panik juga.

"Ng-nggak mungki-kin! Pasti yang dipilih mahasiswa yang pi-pintar-pintar saja 'ka-aan!?" kata Momoi terpatah-patah, matanya kesana-kemari akibat efek paniknya. Yang lain hanya menatap aneh mereka berdua.

"Aku nggak takut tuh..." kata Aomine dengan santainya sambil bersender. Semuanya gantian menatap kearahnya.

"Betulkah, Aominecchi...?" tanya Kise dengan nada ragu-ragu.

"Ke-kenapa!? Kalian meragukanku!?"

Semuanya diam hingga Kuroko membuka suaranya.

"Aku berani bertaruh kalau Aomine-kun pasti berteriak. Seperti tahun lalu..."

Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara, dan Momoi langsung menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan seperti _'no kiddin' right!?'_ . Kuroko yang mengerti tatapan mereka mengangguk mantap.

"Eeh!? Aominecchi teriak!?" ujar Kise menatap Aomine lekat-lekat. Tidak sepenuhnya percaya akan pernyataan Kuroko.

"Kita dulu satu kelas tahun lalu, ya 'kan, Aomine-kun?"

"Tch! TETSU!"

_**[`°`] !?**_

Aomine berteriak kencang saat jarum yang sudah disterilkan itu menembus kulit gelapnya, seperti dugaan Kuroko.

Kise menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tawa, Midorima tersenyum tipis sambil menoleh ke samping, Murasakibara bersiul, dan Momoi membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Walaupun sudah mengenal Dai-chan aku masih saja belum tahu teriakannya...memalukan," kata Momoi sambil _facepalm_. Murasakibara menepuk ringan ujung kepala Momoi. "Momo-chin nggak perlu malu kok~"

Kuroko bangkit dari posisi duduknya. "Sekarang giliranku."

"Ku-kurokocchi hebat ya...nggak takut sama sekali ssu!" puji Kise yang merasa tidak enak secara tiba-tiba.

"Jujur saja, aku gugup, Kise-kun."

Setelah Kuroko mengatakan itu, keluarlah Aomine dari ruang UKS dengan tangan yang menahan kapas di lengan kirinya. Wajahnya muram karena malu.

"Bagaimana Aomine-kun?" tanya Kuroko dengan tampang tanpa dosa. Aomine mendelik.

"Berisik, Tetsu!" Aomine melengos pergi untuk kembali ke kelasnya. Kise terkikik bersama dengan Momoi.

"Kurokocchi memang betul! Nanti kubelikan vanilla milkshake deh!" kata Kise dengan tatapan kagumnya pada Kuroko. Kuroko bergumam setuju dan menuju ruang UKS. Ia merasa tidak gugup lagi karena kata-kata Kise, sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar kalau sepasang mata terus mengawasinya.

"Kuroko Tetsuya...?" Kuroko buyar dari lamunannya.

"_Hai._ " Ketika menoleh dia tertegun sejenak.

Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya aneh...tapi dia tidak bisa meletakkan 'aneh'nya dimana.

Hanya ada dua orang saja-Kuroko dan pemuda itu-yang berada di ruang UKS.

Kuroko, yang pasti, tidak mengenal pemuda itu... Tetapi surai merahnya, sepasang mata _heterochromenya,_ dan lekuk tubuh lainnya pemuda itu mempesona Kuroko.

Kuroko sampai tidak sempat membungkuk ke pemuda itu. Ia terlalu tercengang.

Pemuda itu, entah dokter atau mahasiswa, tersenyum tipis kearahnya, dan Kuroko sudah menduga bahwa orang ini bukan tipe orang yang selalu tebar senyum seperti itu, tadi.

Rasa gugupnya kembali mengambil alih Kuroko.

"Duduklah disini,...Tetsuya."

Jantung Kuroko sontak, seperti, keluar dari tulang rusuknya (cuma seperti saja~). Mana ada seorang yang berani memanggil nama depannya disaat pertamakali bertemu?

Namun Kuroko hanya bisa menuruti perkataan-yang terdengar seperti perintah-pemuda itu. Dengan langkah yang cepat, Kuroko duduk disebelah pemuda itu.

Kuroko tidak berani bertatap muka dengan pemuda itu, maka sekarang yang mampu ia lihat sekarang adalah gerak-gerik tangannya dan pemuda itu.

"Bisa kumulai sekarang, Tetsuya?"

Lagi-lagi rasa yang aneh itu dan Kuroko semakin menyukai hal itu.

"...!?"

Kuroko terlompat kecil dari duduknya saat tangan pemuda itu menyentuh pundak Kuroko dan menahannya. Pemuda itu tertawa kecil.

"Tidak perlu takut, Tetsuya. Kamu sedang...beruntung kali ini," kata pemuda itu menepuk pelan lengan Kuroko.

Karena bingung, Kuroko-akhirnya-menoleh. "Maksudnya...?"

Wajah Kuroko memanas saat pemuda itu menyeringai. ...Biasa anak dalam masa puber.

"Aku adalah mahasiswa terpilih yang lebih profesional melakukan ini, Tetsuya," jelas pemuda itu dengan maksud menggoda Kuroko, ia sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya dekat ke lengan Kuroko. "Jadi...jangan meragukanku, Tetsuya~"

Kuroko segera menjauhkan dirinya dari pemuda tersebut. Secara logika, pemuda itu berhasil mengait perhatian sekaligus ketertarikan Kuroko.

'_O-orang ini..._' batin Kuroko sambil menunduk.

"Ayo, tunggu apa lagi? Buka jasmu, Tetsuya."

Napas Kuroko berhenti seketika, matanya membulat sempurna. Tubuhnya membeku begitu saja.

'_Ti-tidak! Aku tidak bisa bergerak...bagaimana i-ini...? A-apa maksudnya "membuka jas"ku...? Apa yang ingin dia lakukan...?_ ' pikira Kuroko dengan panik. Pikirannya berputar-putar penuh dengan pikiran yang aneh-aneh terhadap orang itu.

Tawa kecil pemuda itu berhasil 'meleleh'kannya. "Jangan berpikiran aneh-aneh, anak nakal. Buka jasmu supaya aku bisa menyuntikmu, kalau tidak aku akan kehabisan waktu."

Wajah Kuroko merona tipis lalu cepat-cepat membuka jas putih Teikou-nya dan sekaligus menaikkan lengan panjangnya hingga lengan atasnya terekspos.

Kuroko menunduk dalam-dalam karena sangat malu.

'_...Bagaimana ini..._'

"Maafkan saya, saya tidak bermaksud s-seperti i-itu...senpai," gumam Kuroko ketika pemuda itu mengoleskan alkhohol, dengan kapas, ke lengannya. Kuroko sedikit merinding saat merasakan dinginnya alkhohol itu.

"Tidak apa, Tetsuya, aku memang sengaja."

Ada sekelebat rasa kesal dalam diri Kuroko. '_Jadi aku cuma di permainkan...?_ ' ...Kuroko tidak mengharapkan yang sebenarnya sih.

Sejak itu tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Walaupun pemuda itu menyentuh kulit lengan Kuroko-untuk menginjeksi, dia tidak lagi merasakan hal-hal yang aneh.

Kuroko menahan kapas yang terletak di tempat bekas injeksi, dengan tangan kanannya, dan membawa jas putihnya dengan tangan kirinya. Ia berdiri tanpa menatap pemuda itu, "Permisi."

"Tunggu," pemuda itu menahan pundak kanan Kuroko dan memutarnya sehingga mereka saling berhadapan.

"Kamu marah?"

"Tidak. Permisi..."

"Aku belum mengizinkanmu keluar, Tetsuya," perintah tajamnya menegunkan Kuroko. Pemuda itu menatap tajam Kuroko dengan _heterochrome_ cemerlangnya.

"A-apa, senpai?"

"Kamu marah 'kan? Ayo katakan saja."

Dalam hati Kuroko, ia tidak mengerti apa maunya pemuda ini. Dengan enggan ia mengangguk, berharap kalau dia akan segera dilepaskan dari ruang UKS ini.

Dari pemuda yang mempermainkannya ini.

Pemuda itu menyeringai tipis lalu melepas pundak Kuroko. "Baiklah kalau begitu..." gumamnya lalu duduk untuk mempersiapkan alat suntik untuk siswa selanjutnya.

Tanpa membuang-buang waktunya, Kuroko bergegas ke pintu UKS.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, Tetsuya," adalah kalimat akhir yang terngiang di kepala Kuroko.

_**[`°`] !?**_

"Kurokocchi kok lama sekali sih ssu~?" erang Kise tepat saat Kuroko keluar dari ruang UKS. "Ah itu Tetsu-kun!"

Momoi dan Kise melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi untuk menarik perhatian Kuroko. Kuroko mendekati mereka.

"Bagaimana Kurokocchi/Tetsu-kun!? Sakit?" tanya mereka berdua bersama. Kuroko hanya menggeleng.

"Kurokocchi, tadi kok lama?" tanya Kise. Kuroko tidak menjawabnya malah meninggalkannya.

"E-eh? Kurokocchi marah ya, Momoicchi? Apa salahku?" tanya Kise merasa bingung akan sikap Kuroko yang terlihat ganjil.

"...Iya, mungkin, dia sedang marah...Tetsu-kun diamnya berlebihan kalau sedang marah..." jawab Momoi melihat punggung Kuroko yang semakin mengecil itu.

"Kalau begitu aku juga ikut marah seperti Kuro-chin~"

"Jangan Mukkun/Murasakibaracchi!"

_**[`°`] !? Time Skip**_

_**PIP. PIP. PIP.**_

Irama yang singkat dan padat itu berhasil menghentikan kegiatan semua orang di _court_.

Nijimura Shuzou, kapten tim basket Teikou, menghela napasnya karena gangguan mendadak tersebut. "Ayo mengaku kalian semua! Siapa yang masih nyimpan hape di saat latihan?"

Kuroko membungkuk kecil, "_Gomenasai_, itu milikku, Nijimura-senpai."

Nijimura menghela napasnya lagi, "Cepat kembalikan atau nanti kamu tidak bisa pulang lebih cepat, Kuroko!"

"_Hai._" Kuroko segera mengambil hape dari kantung celananya dan berjalan cepat ke ruang loker. Ia membuka pesan yang terkirim ditengah latihan basketnya tadi.

Alisnya sedikit terangkat.

.

_**From: Anonymous (0415xxxxxxx11)**_

_'Daya tahan tubuhmu ternyata cukup kuat untuk ukuranmu setelah imunisasi... Aku tertarik. _

_Dan kurasa aku belum memperkenalkan diriku tadi, maaf, namaku Akashi Seijuurou. Sampai bertemu diluar court nanti, Tetsuya.'_

...

Pertanyaannya sekarang adalah...kapan pemuda itu menyatat nomor hape Kuroko secara diam-diam?

Kuroko mematikan hape-nya dengan perasaan yang menggelonjakkan(?). Tiba-tiba dia merasa tidak sabar untuk pulang.

Kuroko menghampiri Kise yang berada di dekat ring basket.

"Ada apa, Kurokocchi?" tanya Kise tersenyum kearahnya.

"Vanilla milkshake-nya...bisa ditunda dulu, Kise-kun?" Kise menatap heran Kuroko.

"Lho!? Kenapa, Kurokocchi?" tanya Kise dengan nada kecewa.

"Aku ada urusan mendadak. Maaf, Kise-kun," kata Kuroko tersenyum tipis. "Mungkin lain kali saja."

"UWAA! KUROKOCCHI _HIDOI SSU!_" seru Kise, memekakkan semua empunya telinga.

"KISE RYOUTA! BERISIK!" seruan sang kapten tidak jauh lebih keras dari Kise. Dan kegiatan mereka terus berlanjut.

Sedangkan dari luar _court_ basket...

"Sei-chan, jam berapa nanti kamu pulangnya?" tanya seorang pemuda dengan surai hitam yang tinggi kepada si surai merah-yang jelas-jelas lebih pendek.

"Sampai selesai, Reo," jawab surai merah tersebut, Akashi, dengan padat. "Kamu bisa pulang duluan, lagipula kamu masih bertugas di tempat lain bukan?"

Mibuichi menggeleng-geleng pelan. "_Hai, hai._ Aku pergi duluan, Sei-chan!"

Mibuichi berjalan santai menjauhi Akashi. Namun berhenti untuk sebentar.

"Kuroko-chan masih SMP lho, Sei-chan."

Akashi mendengus pelan sebagai tanggapannya. Mibuichi menyeringai dan meninggalkan teman sekampusnya itu.

"Kuroko Tetsuya...perbedaan lima tahun tidak ada artinya 'kan...?"

**.**

_**.**_

_**Owari da.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Author's note: Sungguhan, ini fic absurd! tooru sendiri sampai ngeri sendiri waktu ngebaca ulang...-"" eniwei...**_

_**Review? Flame? Up to you!**_


End file.
